


【尺J】年下彼氏不请自来

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: CP：朴载赫x曹容仁学生尺x调酒师扣/OOC的伪一夜情/起标题苦手





	【尺J】年下彼氏不请自来

拿着写有地址的字条，穿羽绒服的高个男孩在装潢精美的酒吧门口站了一万年。门上老质的木牌被夜风吹得摇摇欲坠，叩打在墙上发出喑哑声响。霓虹灯光折射在茶色玻璃上，现出他架着黑框眼镜的脸，无措又迷茫。伫立良久，他最后还是咬着牙推门走了进去。

心里七上八下的朴载赫穿过昏暗的长廊，却发现自己进入了一个群魔乱舞的夜场，立刻就人晕了。

眼瞅着身边狐朋狗友一个个脱单，算来自己也是大学生活第二年了，文学系少年朴载赫却依然是母胎solo。标准的室内游戏宅男，这周末终于在朋友们怂恿下踏出了第一步——来酒吧high一把，用他们那不正经的话说就是“试着做些大人干的事儿。”

在路口被发了传单，他这才得知这家店今晚有针对新客和VIP客户的狂欢派对。老实孩子朴载赫一边感叹着成熟人士套路深，一边又发起愁来——酒吧只有酒可咋办啊？他实在是不能喝含酒精的饮料，况且第二天一大早还要上课。

“您好，有预定吗？来参加派对吗？”

“不不，只是来随便喝两杯而已。”

身材高挑的男服务生热情地凑上来询问，朴载赫本能后退。他在灼热的视线下绕过密集的人流，终于坐到了吧台前唯一剩下的空位。他屁股还没坐稳，一只细长又白皙的手就伸了过来，将边沿沾着水渍的酒单推倒他面前。

“请看酒单。您想喝点什么？”

调酒师曹容仁擦拭着刚洗好的一批酒杯，抬头对上朴载赫慌乱的小眼神。他必须承认，朴载赫方才走进店里时就格外地显眼——与其他老玩咖截然不同，他浑身上下散发出与酒吧格格不入的学生气场，像是误入王国内部的外乡人一般，单纯又慌乱，还差点顺拐。

“有不含酒精的饮料吗？”全是花体字英文的酒单看得朴载赫语塞，何况那些并不是他熟悉的烧酒或啤酒——大多是鸡尾酒，名字天真烂漫，实则易于上头的那种。

“有汽水饮料。”

“随便来一杯，不要太酸的就好。”

眼前的调酒师斯斯文文地从柜子上拿下一只装满了琥珀色液体的瓶子，卷到小臂的衬衣下是一截苍白的腕子，此刻还挂着水珠。不知是否制服不合身的缘故，小马甲的扣子紧绷绷地勒住腰身，露出圆润挺翘的臀部。

被震耳欲聋的音乐声吵得脑袋痛的朴载赫吞了一下口水，密闭的空气让他憋闷。为了避免和对方过多眼神接触，他只好将手肘撑在吧台桌上，环住颈部活动着因为久坐而僵硬的脖子。再次抬头后他终于有功夫环顾全场，却意外发现在舞池里high的、坐在左右两侧喝酒的都是男性，舞池中央甚至有人裸着上身穿黑围裙热舞……他进入的是一家Gay吧。

吓出冷汗的朴载赫寒毛直竖，进入了十级戒备模式——虽然20岁的单身汉没有体验过恋爱的滋味，这却不代表他就能欣然接纳同性的露骨舞姿……他不确定朋友误会了什么才给到他Gay吧的地址，但大学生到底是脸皮薄，单也点了似乎也只好硬着头皮喝了。

“给，你的碳酸饮料。”

曹容仁将调好的干姜橙子汽水放在朴载赫面前。琥珀色的液体在圆形玻璃杯发出细小的气泡声，杯口点缀着一片色泽鲜艳的橙子皮。朴载赫小心顺着杯沿喝了一口，酸酸甜甜的橙子香气中带着一丝姜的辛辣，算是不好也不坏的味道。

“谢谢。”

汽水下肚，空荡荡的胃被液体填充着，朴载赫终于不那么紧绷了。曹容仁耐着性子等他不那么拘谨了，才试着开口攀谈。

“第一次来这种地方？”

“被发现了。”朴载赫不好意思地举起双手表示投降，有些可怜的姿态却把曹容仁整笑了。

“被人介绍过来的吗？通常一个人很难找到这里。”

“是的。不、也不太对。”朴载赫点头又摇头，最后放弃解释。“幸好有饮料……我不怎么喝酒的。”

“如果只有酒的话，你不会就要落荒而逃吧。”

“那……倒也不至于。”

“开个玩笑。不是人人都来买醉的，来喝酒的也各有初衷。学生顾客现在多起来了，所以我们也准备了不少非酒精饮品。”

“诶？看来我表现得很明显……”

“因为你看起来很可爱啊，和其他人不大一样。”

朴载赫的视线一直在曹容仁身上漫无目的地梭巡，此时心跳却漏了一拍。眼前这位看上去气质神秘的调酒师虽说着有些轻浮的话，却始终保持进退得宜的态度。不仅并未让他感到不适，反而是那亲切温和的口吻，意外使人心生亲近感。

“什么可爱，其实就是不成熟吧。”

被看穿的朴载赫将下巴靠在吧台上，丧气地长吁短叹。这趟来酒吧的经历与他设想的似乎不太一样：没有可能带来邂逅的胭脂水粉气，却只有浓重到发腻的雄性荷尔蒙。

“你不一定非得这么想啊。”曹容仁弯起睫毛。

邻座的人换了一茬，曹容仁接到了新的调酒订单，便暂停了这边的交谈。再次冷清下来的朴载赫感觉肚子里水多了些，便也暂时离开座位去方便。

然而两人聊得起劲，并没注意到刚坐在朴载赫身后的几名年轻男子，正居心叵测地竖起耳朵听他们对话——匆忙回来的朴载赫毫无防备地喝了一大口汽水，等着正为其他客人调酒的曹容仁结束手上的活儿。

半杯汽水一口气下肚，身体却突然开始燥热。朴载赫又把毛衣外套脱了，剩一件T恤，却还是感觉皮肤在发烧。曹容仁的身形隐藏在密集的酒架之后，失去攀谈对象的他似乎又落入了全然陌生的环境中，潜意识里有些恐惧。而正在他左顾右盼的当儿，身后的年轻男子便凑了过来。

“哈呼……哈呼……”

“啧，你们干什么呢？”

两个胡子拉碴的青年人走过来，勾住朴载赫肩膀试图附耳密语。两人被他拼命甩开，却依然在他身边徘徊。上过一轮酒的曹容仁再次走到吧台前，见到的便是这样的景象——面色绯红的朴载赫不自然地喘着气，慌不择路用眼神向他求救。

“不好意思，这位是我男朋友。”

曹容仁选择了从前常用的解救方式，板起脸拉住朴载赫手腕以摆脱对方骚扰。两人将信将疑地看了一眼，却并未就此罢手，而是退到舞池边的角落盯着。然而他还没想好如何让服务生去应付那两人，手却率先被虚虚握住了。

“救我……”

耳边传来的声音不正常地低沉嘶哑，曹容仁吃了一惊，视线转向他手边被喝空的杯子。他大概知道发生了什么——用这种手段勾搭对象在酒吧里似乎并不少见，然而学生模样的朴载赫竟也成了那些饥渴的人们的捕猎对象，却令他始料未及。

被那双温顺下垂的眼睛注视着，曹容仁实在无法放着朴载赫不管，何况这孩子从长相到脾性展露出独一无二的稚嫩都算中他的意。此刻朴载赫发出难受又断断续续的哼哼，像是小猫一下下地挠在心上，惹得他也有些难耐。曹容仁叹息着，解开领结上的扣子，眸色加深——眼前的青年对自己可能要面临的一无所知。

“唔……快点……”

由于灯泡接触不良，酒吧洗手间和夜场一样昏暗。两人挤在狭小的空间里，混入酒精的空气变得异常稀薄。然而箭在弦上，没工夫挑剔那么多——时断时续的光线下，朴载赫靠着湿漉漉的瓷砖墙站定，不由自主将曹容仁的头往下按。对方此刻跪在他身前，努力吞吐着嘴里的庞然大物。

作为有正常生理需求的大学生，朴载赫偶尔会在浴室里偷摸手冲，还因此被室友吐槽“洗澡太慢不知道在搞什么鬼”，然而这不代表他就享受过这样奢侈的口头服务。药物的作用使他下身发涨，迫切地需要释放的契机。本能告诉他，近在咫尺的曹容仁是唯一能抓住的救命稻草，他享受着对方的口活，心里却不受控制地开始滋长邪念。

那翘起来的臀部手感一定很好，裤缝之中的小穴也一定像手臂上的肌肤这般柔软娇嫩。朴载赫记得，透过成排的殷红色酒液看到曹容仁摇动不锈钢酒壶的手，挂在酒杯上的水珠顺着杯壁滑过曹容仁手背，苍白的肌理之间是红得透明的筋骨，被一层半透明的皮裹着，露出格外诱人的形状。

被拽着手拉进洗手间时，热流汇聚在下身，性器刚有了半抬头的迹象。而曹容仁只是把食指放在唇边轻嘘，随后动作轻柔地解开他裤链。他把那玩意儿含进嘴里时，朴载赫脑子里的神经立刻啪地断裂了。曹容仁的舌头先是在马眼处打着旋儿，随后又不疾不徐地亲口濡湿柱身。大学生无从分辨对方技术的好坏，只是顺着本能一个劲儿把曹容仁的头往下按，试图逼着他舔弄得更快些，好让这股胀痛能快些释放。

“再……快点……呃啊！”

到底是少年人，欲望赤裸不加掩饰。朴载赫急促地喘息，却逼得曹容仁近乎窒息。尺寸可观的性器被顶到他喉头，又硬又烫却没有要射的迹象。曹容仁难以估计朴载赫喝下去的药量，却也知道这大学生并不像看起来的那样单纯。

难得遇到合眼缘的人，姑且当是给他一个人的特别服务吧。

曹容仁加速了吞吐的速度，舌头灵活地从发颤的柱身底部一路舔上来，每一处褶皱都被唾液润湿。铃口终于渗出少许透明的液体，也被他全部舔舐干净。他不忘套弄着被冷落许久的囊蛋，将雪白的手指深入耻毛之中。就在此时朴载赫沉沉地大喘气，按着他后颈往前一推——

随着曹容仁大脑急速后仰，浓稠的精液一部分进了喉咙，一部分射在了他脸上。狭小的空间立刻被腥气填充，沾湿的刘海耷拉在额前。白色的浊液从金丝框眼镜上往下流，随着曹容仁低头，全部淌在了马甲上。高潮过后的朴载赫仰天叫了一声，停了一秒又发愣地低下头。他看到曹容仁嘴边挂着的白浊，刚想张口，却见对方伸出猩红的舌尖，当着朴载赫的面慢吞吞地舔掉后吞下。

“好玩吗？”

瘫软下来的曹容仁坐到地上，气若游丝地开口。被这种无意识地引诱反复挑起欲望的朴载赫，突然抓起他的衣领将他压在隔间的门板上，看着他解开两颗扣子的胸膛上下起伏。浊液在马甲上留下了刺眼的污渍，让朴载赫难以受控地气血上涌。

“不行，还不够。再来吧。”

“……可以吗？”

敞着裤链的大学生伸手去扒曹容仁的马甲，昏黄的光线下对方脸上泛着潮红，嘴角若隐若现的微笑发出了危险的讯号——来吧，就在这里。

隔壁突然传来男性骂骂咧咧的声音，似乎是闻到了这边淫糜的气味，甚至开始锤墙板。朴载赫手上一滞，不得不暂停动作，试图等隔壁的人离开。然而曹容仁却突然起身，在他耳边小声说道：“这里不行，哥带你换个地方。”

重新穿戴整齐坐进对方的车时，那句话还在朴载赫耳边嗡嗡作响。他发誓那是他听到过的最性感的话，比宿舍里的男同学们深夜看得马赛克小视频里的叫声要性感一万遍。

随后他不太记得路上和曹容仁说了什么话——毕竟全部的注意力集中在对方骨节分明打方向盘的手上，顺着指尖一路滑向他敞开的衣领下的胸膛。那双手上一秒摇动酒壶发出清脆的声响，下一秒却又戳弄他的性器，之后或许还会伸向别的什么地方。朴载赫这份视线骚扰太露骨，见惯大场面的情场高手也会招架不住而败下阵来。

刚才还体面干练地倒车入库的调酒师，此刻被朴载赫以稚嫩的方式压在床上。制服从门口开始被脱在地上，把曹容仁身上那堆衣服剥下来花了朴载赫好一会功夫，但现在更严重的问题不是这个——

被压倒在床上的曹容仁看着朴载赫突然变得堂皇的眼色和无处安放的双手，突然意识到了什么，强忍住不笑出声。

“原来是不知道怎么做的处男啊。”

“……”

在这种时候被戳破真相略伤男人的自尊，但看过小视频的朴载赫倒不在意这个。他担心自己因为太无章法而把曹容仁弄痛，却忘了谁才是更游刃有余的老手。朴载赫甚至没忘记抓了枕头垫在曹容仁腰下，这才犹犹豫豫地将手试探地伸入对方臀缝中。终于找到了穴口，朴载赫另一只手却被曹容仁抓住，放在身前半硬的性器上。

“好歹也关照一下前面吧，这么放着不管，它也很可怜呀。”

曹容仁的话中还带着居高临下看新手的笑意，这让朴载赫臊得很。然而对方动作却温柔至极，似乎又让他产生了被爱的错觉。他起劲地左手撸动曹容仁半软的性器，紧张地听着对方逐渐急促的喘息声，最后开口询问。

“那个……这样、对不对？”

“你是笨蛋吗？快点做，别问了。”

突然被踹了一脚，朴载赫差点从床上栽下去。面前的男子咬着下唇，抬起下半身张开双腿搭在他肩上，就连深红的穴口也一览无余。朴载赫暗自懊悔自己面对诱人的曹容仁为何还要问这些傻问题，加快了手上动作。然而他将手指探入后穴，却轻易地一径深入，触及到了湿软的嫩肉。

并非紧致到狭窄的内壁足够容纳两根手指，黏液粘在指上，抽出时小口剧烈地一张一合，显然是经过了仔细充分的扩张——朴载赫的心情如坠冰窟，他难以置信地抬头问道：“难道……哥今天还跟别人做过？”

“胡说什么啊，那是特别给你准备的hand service啊。”

曹容仁实在好气又好笑。朴载赫刚刚讨好般地凑上来，在他身上各处闻来闻去，检查是否有陌生人的气味，又露出可怜兮兮的神情。那神情转变得实在突然，像上一秒还沐浴着阳光在草地上打滚的大金毛，突逢大雨被淋成了落汤鸡。

“快点，别磨蹭了。我这把老腰经不起这么折腾。”

现在曹容仁相信，自己动动手指就能让朴载赫言听计从了——对方突然点了点头，随后像打了鸡血一般地扑过来，亲着他出汗的鼻尖。手里的撸动不曾停下，朴载赫沿着鼻头一路向下舔咬，直到肚脐附近一寸寸地留下紫红色的痕迹。野生动物一般的年轻人唇舌并用，试图在对方柔韧的躯体上留下更多属于自己的印记。

——这幅急迫的模样，是确认自己的地盘的狗狗呀。

饶是经过了仔细扩张，突然被半硬的性器挺入还是使曹容仁不适。他用口腔领教过的尺寸现在毫无阻塞地直插到底顶到前列腺，偏偏此时朴载赫还在他胸上舔来啃去。两边又痛又麻，全身像过了电一般酸胀难耐。朴载赫却已经等不及地开始操干，逼得他只能抱紧对方的脖子。

多久没有遇到这样莽撞却不让人讨厌的孩子了呢？被顶到最深处的曹容仁有些不记得。他在夜场侍酒，自然是见惯了那些猥琐的脸色和龌龊的心思。虽然保持着谨慎挑剔的性子，却并不代表自己就排斥一场格外契合的性事。

“唔嗯……哈……哈啊！”

到底是生猛的第一次，朴载赫格外起劲地肏到最后，索性抱起他上半身，挺直腰杆纵身往那一点碾过去。获得了哥哥宝贵的hand service，不热情一点回应可怎么行——他听到曹容仁终于埋在他肩头不受控制地叫出声，随后自己也十分配合地射在了里面。

“哥……”

“别动。”

朴载赫刚想把性器拔出却又被曹容仁按住，两人只好就着环抱的姿势半躺在床上。果不其然，浊液满满当当地灌在小穴里，他想稍稍动一下，便带出更多。

“累死了，让我靠一下。”

高潮后的余韵让曹容仁困得睁不开眼。他把全身的重量放在朴载赫身上，对方只得维持着被他压住的姿势，也不敢轻易将连接的部分抽出。朴载赫的手臂被压得快没有知觉，然而作为性事中更劳累的那个，他听着曹容仁放缓下来的心跳声，率先倒头睡了过去。

“哥，实在是对不起！”

坐在车里的朴载赫一个劲儿向曹容仁鞠躬，心里惴惴不安。毕竟打完处男炮第二天因为睡过头而导致上课迟到，最后还被一夜情对象送到学校来……这种羞于启齿的事若被其他人知道了，他恐怕要颜面扫地。

“没关系啊。”曹容仁倒是很坦然。朴载赫看上去就是那种冒失会闯祸不会照顾自己的类型，今天起来发生的事更证实了他的猜想：对方一没帮他清洗，二没收拾自己弄得一团狼藉的屋子，还坐在床上揉着眼睛说肚子饿。最后两人迫不得已用曹容仁下的泡面填饱了肚子，朴载赫这才意识到今天是要上课的周一，跳起来就要往外冲。

——天知道这孩子怎么顺顺当当活到现在的。

“那个，容仁哥啊。”吃面时终于知道了对方的全名，朴载赫现在念起来便异常谨慎。

“嗯？”

“可以和哥发展成长期关系吗？不是炮友，就是可以出门约会、也能一整天窝在床上玩的那种……”

听到朴载赫声音越来越小的发问，曹容仁开始思考另一个严肃的问题——到底是药效的缘故还是少年人体力太好，今后要让安保更严格地检查出入人员才行。

——不过这种莽撞又纯情的感觉倒是不坏，唯独不能过分地纵容了才好。

文质彬彬的调酒师摸着下巴，将车子绕着学校门口的花坛转了一圈，最后稳稳地在街边停住。

“可以啊，看你今后在床上的表现吧。”

END

~~我这好像没有戴套这一说……~~


End file.
